Injustice: Gods Among Us Annual 1
This is the first annual for the Injustice: Gods Among Us comic series, marking the year long milestone it achieved and takes place between Issues Eight and Nine, before the Watchtower falls and Batman's identity is revealed, while introducing Lobo to the story. Release Date Injustice: Gods Among Us Annual #1 (Released November 15, 2013) Recap The annual opens with the alien bounty hunter Lobo brawling with several unseen individuals, ordering them to bring it on before declaring himself by his nickname "The Main Man", just as his opponents are revealed to be several duplicates of himself. The duplicates start to repeat his words as they steadily overpower him, pummeling him into the ground. All this is revealed to be a dream as Lobo awakens murmuring to himself, when he realizes he is chained down to a table, demanding to know what this is. Harley Quinn, dressed in a doctor's coat and sitting by him, responds, "This is therapy." Harley calls Lobo deeply disturbed, and when Lobo attempts to call her crazy, Harley declares, "It's time. It's time to talk about your feelings." Horrified, Lobo can only scream a long drawn out, "NO!" Much earlier, on the Watchtower, the station's proximity alarm goes off and Cyborg declares they are under attack. Robin asks what but Cyborg doesn't know, only that it's incredibly fast. Green Lantern tries to go out and stop it but Cyborg says there is no time and orders them to brace for impact. The object rams through the Watchtower, breaching the hull, though Green Lantern manages to seal the holes off with his ring. When Lantern asks if what hit them was a meteor, a dumbfounded Cyborg tells him he thinks it was a motorbike. The scene cuts to Lobo on his hog riding down to Earth. Lobo arrives in the ruins of Metropolis, staring at the destruction when Superman arrives, floating down behind him. Superman demands to know what he is doing on Earth but Lobo ignores the question and asks if the ruins were Superman's city. After confirming his question, Lobo goes on to say he was going to go on a "destruction spree" to get the Man of Steel's attention but sees someone beat him to it. Superman tells Lobo he has his attention. As Lobo lights up a cigar with a blowtorch, he informs Superman that some "bastitch from Apokolips" has put a price on his head. Lobo calls the Man of Steel's brutal murder of Kalibak "badass" and Superman asks him if he's come to collect. Getting right up in Superman's face, Lobo says he came to see if Superman's bounty was worth the trouble. After an intense staredown, Superman declares he doesn't have time for this and begins to fly away. Enraged, Lobo declares no one flies away from "The Main Man" and throws a large building at Superman. Annoyed, Superman rises back up unharmed and snatches Lobo by the neck before asking Lobo if he wants to know if he's worth the trouble before flying himself and Lobo out into space and as close to the sun as possible. Superman flies back down to Earth with a smoking Lobo, reminding him that while he can regenerate from a single drop of blood, there wouldn't be even that if the Man of Steel threw him into the sun before asking him again if he's worth the trouble. Lobo breaks free from Superman's grip before declaring he isn't. Superman studies Lobo for a second before telling him he has a job for him, asking Lobo if he's one of the best bounty hunter's in the galaxy with Lobo declaring himself the best. Superman tells Lobo he wants him to find Harley Quinn, and Lobo quickly agrees, telling Superman he'll need something with her scent. Superman doesn't have anything on him and leads Lobo to the Hall of Justice. Lex Luthor, who is holding one of the experimental nanotech pill supplements, spots Superman with Lobo as the two approach a display of Harley's original costume. Concerned, he approaches the two, asking Superman if everything is ok. The Man of Steel assures him everything is fine as he hands Lobo Harley's mask. As Luthor comments of Lobo, the Main Man becomes annoyed by his tone, snatches him by his collar, though Superman is quick to diffuse the situation by asking Lobo if they need to take another 'trip' again. Lobo spots the nanotech pill and snatches it, and after listening to Luthor explain its function, decides he want the pill as payment for hunting Harley. Though concerned what effects the pill could have on, Superman is assured by Luthor that the pill would most likely not work on Lobo. With that in mind, Superman agrees before asking if he can get Harley's scent off her old clothes. Lobo clarifies he can, adding that she smells insane, with Luthor in disbelief he can speak of her sanity through her scent alone. Lobo angrily snaps at Luthor for questioning his power of scents before pointing out how nervous Lex smells and then questions him if he has anything to hide... Superman tells Lobo that Quinn was last seen in Gotham City and he makes it clear he wants her alive with minimal damage to the city and no civilian casualties. Disappointed, Lobo tells Superman he is taking all the fun out of the hunt before heading off. Lex asks Superman if it's wise to let Lobo loose, but the Man of Steel assures his friend that he has Lobo under control. Later, Lobo finds Harley Quinn in an underground hideout, and smashes his way in on his hog. Shocked, Harley asks who he is, and Lobo becomes annoyed when it seems Harley doesn't know who he is. Harley attempts to attack him with her hammer, but the weapon just smashes into pieces on contact with Lobo, who then proceeds to easily capture Harley and bind her hands in cuffs. As they fly off in his hog, Lobo doesn't question Harley when she puts on her fake mustache, understanding no one should have to justify one. When Harley spots the super-pill, she asks Lobo what it is, and as Lobo explains what it can do, Harley pulls her lockpick from her fake stache and frees her hands before snatching and swallowing the pill from under Lobo's nose. She falls off the bike and lands through a building roof, completely unharmed before jumping into another building in amazement with her new abilities. Lobo quickly catches up with her and sucker punches her across the face, knocking her down. Harley then tells Lobo that after having some time to think about her abusive relationship after coming to terms with the Joker's death, she has decided no one will ever touch her again and she throws Lobo through the building, with the bounty hunter landing in front of an oncoming truck that explodes on impact with the Main Man. In the Arrowcave, Green Arrow and Black Canary are sparring, with Ollie attempting to bluff his lack of concentration off by flirting, though Dinah isn't buying it when suddenly, Harley Quinn bursts in on Lobo's hog, desperately trying to find the brakes, but she is forced to jump off it, causing a large explosion when it crashes. Green Arrow and Canary stare in dumbfounded shock while Harley innocently asks if this is a bad time. Arrow is shocked she knew the location of the Arrow Cave, though Harley and Dinah are quick to agree her suggested new name the Quiver is better. Harley reveals she wasn't as secured as Ollie thought when he had her handcuffed in the cave and figured out the location. Suddenly, Ollie realizes she came in on a flying bike and both he and Dinah realize she stole it from Lobo. Moments later, the enraged bounty hunter comes in through the hole Harley made, demanding Harley. Acting fast, Ollie shoots off two arrows, blinding Lobo, allowing Canary to unleash her cry and deafen him. Harley finishes him off by ripping his head clean off, much to Arrow and Canary's shock. Back in the present, Harley easily analyzes Lobo, figuring out from hearing him mumble in his sleep that he is struggling with himself and a fear of being emasculated, possibly by Superman, and points out for being the galaxy's best bounty hunter that he is wasting his time hunting her. Lobo realizes she is right and hunting her is beneath him. He asks her what he should do and Harley tells him to take back his control. Lobo analogues this as "fraggin' someone worth fraggin'!" and promptly and easily escapes his bonds, hops on his hog and flies off, declaring he's done with Harley. An amazed Green Arrow and Black Canary come up to Harley, amazed that she was able to send Lobo off. Ollie wonders where he is off to, and the scene cuts to Apokolips. Lobo confronts Darkseid and puts out a lit cigar on the dread lord's forehead before challenging him to a fight. Featured Characters *Lobo (First Appearance) *Harley Quinn *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Robin *Cyborg *Superman *Lex Luthor *Black Canary *Green Arrow *Darkseid Title "Contract on Harley Quinn. Not so easy, is it Lobo?" Cover Gallery INJUSTICE annual cover1 COL low C.jpg|Textless Promotional Cover Category:Other Media Category:Injustice Comic Series Category:Storyline Category:Year One